Credit cards are devices most commonly represented by a plastic card-like member through the use of which an authorized user pays for, by way of example, services and/or merchandise and the like. Credit cards are universally well known and ubiquitous, and have fundamentally changed the very manner in which financial transactions and dealings are viewed and conducted in society today. Credit cards are generally issued by a bank and provide a mechanism by which a user purchases goods without an immediate, direct exchange of cash and thereby incurs debt which the user may thereafter (i.e. upon receipt of a monthly or otherwise periodic statement) either pay the outstanding balance or, as a matter of choice, defer the balance for later payment with accompanying interest or finance charges for the period during which payment of the debt is deferred.
Increasingly, credit cards are being issued by banks and the like in association with other organizations/enterprises that offer or sell goods and/or services. This phenomenon, known as co-branding, provides a credit card that typically carries the name of a commercial company, with the commercial company or co-branding “partner” bringing to the card holder or user added benefits which, not incidentally, assist the partner in the sale of its goods or services to the card user. Well known and successful examples of such co-branded cards include the General Motors MasterCard credit card—offering users up to a five-percent rebate on user-purchased General Motors automobiles, based on the volume of charges placed on the user's card—and airline-partnered credit cards which award the card user frequent flyer mileage on the basis of user-accrued card charges.
Current co-branded credit cards, although successful, may nevertheless lack additional actual or perceived advantages, to the user and/or to the issuer and/or commercial partner, which may perhaps otherwise be available or attainable. For example, the rapid proliferation of co-branded cards offering seemingly ever-increasing amounts or levels of user-earned “benefits” encourages individual users or subscribers to obtain multiple credit cards, by which users often correspondingly split or divide their purchases and transactions—previously charged on a single card—between a number of cards, thereby decreasing the transaction volume of each card at the expense of one or more others. Moreover, permitting users to earn awards based on purchases encourages users to incur increasing amounts of debt, at times exceeding the amount that a user is reasonably capable of repaying in a timely manner, increasing the possibility of user default with consequent damage to the bank, to the commercial partner, and/or to the organization whose goods or services were charged in the user's transactions with the card.
Without a good credit history, it can be difficult to obtain a credit card, and to obtain vehicle loans and mortgage loans. A credit card is usually required to make hotel and plane reservations, and to rent a car. Many stores require a credit card to accept a personal check. Responsible use of a credit card builds a good credit history and rating. But people who have never had credit or need to repair a poor credit history may not qualify for a regular credit card. For them, a secured credit card is the only way to establish, or re-establish, credit.
A secured credit card is a credit card established by depositing money into an account. The account serves as security for the card; if the bill isn't paid, the money in the account may be used to cover the debt. For example, if a user places $500 in the account, she can charge up to $500. More can be added to the deposit to add more credit, and sometimes a bank will reward a good payment history and add to the user's credit line without requesting additional deposits.
The amount a user is required to deposit for a secured credit card can vary. A typical minimum deposit is $300 to $500, but there are service providers that have lower minimum deposit requirements. The credit limit for a secured credit card is either the amount of the deposit or a percentage above the deposit amount.
A secured credit card can be a valuable stepping stone for individuals trying to establish, or re-establish, credit. The interest rates and fees on secured credit cards tend to be lower than those charged on unsecured credit cards targeted toward people with poor or no credit. Even so, secured credit cards are hardly bargains. Interest rates in the high teens or higher are typical, and so are annual fees. Because annual fees vary dramatically from offer to offer, it is advisable to shop around for the best possible offer. Also, not everyone can obtain a secured credit card. Card companies have different requirements for applicants. Some credit card companies will accept people who have had a bankruptcy as recently as six months to one year before they apply. However, most require that a court has discharged the bankruptcy. And still others will not consider people with a past bankruptcy.
Accordingly, it is the principle of the invention to provide methods for establishing, and re-establishing, credit, and enhancing the value of a bank card so as to enhance a user's or potential user's perception of the desirability of holding or subscribing to the card and encourage increased use of the card for its normal utility as a payment device.